Apprentice of an Angel
by CG1 Temporal
Summary: Her family said she was weak. The one she loved has left. She tried to move on. What happens when her love comes back. Sister fic to Apprentice of a Demon.


Apprentice of an Angel

CG1 Temporal

"Talking"

'Thinking'

This is my sister fic to Apprentice of a Demon, which will always be updated before this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be working in a restaurant.

I can remember when I first saw him. I was five at the time. At first he appears unremarkable, what with his tattered clothes, messy hair, and his dirt smudged face. Upon closer scrutiny his hair was not brown but blonde caked in mud. It was as if he was trying to hid in plain sight. His blue eyes were deep and dark, but not unsettling. It was almost as if you could fall into them forever. And I didn't want to stop, however otousan had decided to leave the store. As I was turning to leave the street I noticed that he saw me looking at him, and something appeared in his eyes, hope.

Eventually it became a habit to follow him, almost a ritual. I know that he knew I was following him. I always wondered why he allowed me to do that. That is until one day. This day, October 10th, was his birthday; I however didn't know it at this time. What was supposed to be one of the happiest days in the world for us children was turned into a never waking nightmare.

On that day father had allowed me to attend the celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko, at least as long as I had my cousin Neji with me. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon when I saw that made me stop dead. The reason, a young boy with yellow hair being chased by what could only be described as a mob. When I saw what was happening I slipped away from Neji in order to help Naruto-kun.

When I finally caught up with them the sun was down and we were in the forest surrounding the village. The mob had cornered Naruto-kun. I decided that I needed to go around the mob to get to my Naruto-kun. Wait my Naruto-kun. Yes, I guess that is when I started to see him as mine. When I finally got around the crowd what I saw shocked me.

There was Naruto-kun, MY Naruto-kun, scared and beaten, huddled against a tree. Right before I could rush over to him and protect him as best I could someone put a hand on my shoulder. When I turned to see who it was there was an ANBU standing next to me. She had pure white hair, a dove mask, and a white handled katana over her shoulder. She then leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"Relax and watch little one. He will be alright." I turned longingly back to my Naruto-kun barely restraining myself from running to him sans the ANBU's reassurances. Then just as I was about to break free of the ANBU's hand someone dropped down from the tree tops. I could tell immediately that it was an Uchiha; only Uchiha's have black eyes. When he started to speak my breath caught in my thought when I realized that he was saving Naruto better than I could have. Then one of the villagers said something that shocked me he said "Because he is the demon Kyuubi no Yoko reborn. We need to kill him before he can destroy us like he almost did five years ago."

I was confused when the man said this. How could such a determined, kind person be the Kyuubi? It just didn't make any sense. Then the other ANBU member cleared up any doubts that I had when he revealed what Naruto-kun truly is. He is the Jinnchuriki of the Kyuubi, he is its container. He is still himself. I wonder now if that is what the dove ANBU member wanted me to know. The only thing that I am sure of about that day was that it was the night that I pledge to get stronger in order to protect and help Naruto-kun. And that is just what I did with the help of the ANBU that stopped me from interfering. Little did I know however is that not even a year latter I would lose that which was the most precious thing t me, Naruto-kun.

There it is folks the prologue for Angel and a bit of foreshadowing for Demon. It isn't as long as I would like it to be but there is much that I can do with it.


End file.
